Girl Meets Perfect
by ilovecupcakes639
Summary: Everyone wants to be perfect, especially Maya, but how can she learn that there is no such thing as perfection? Rated T for cursing and self-harm. Eventual Lucas/Maya
1. I'm always okay

_**Rated T for self harm and cursing**_

_**Girl Meets Perfect **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**No-ones POV**_

"Ring" the alarm went off."Another day of school" Maya pulled herself out of bed and switched on the lights .She looked down at her stomach,she could see her ribs, it did not look unhealthy to her ,she thought it was natural ,when she was younger she was a little bit chubby ,as her dad used to spoil her with sugary foods, until her dad left they could not afford a lot of it anymore, only on Halloween did Maya get candy and chocolate she didn't want it very much as it reminded her of him. She got food at school and brought a small container to bring some home, it was not exactly delicious (it was anything but that)but at least her stomach wasn't growling, not she ate a lot ,she didn't,she ate at the Matthew's house for breakfast ,had very little of her lunch in school and took the rest home for dinner, which she normally ended up dumping.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a top, pants and shoes and walked into the bathroom. She then showered and got dressed she put on a lot make-up and smiled she looked into the mirror, she finally felt pleased at herself for once ,"I'm finally perfect" she thought. She didn't bother to blow dry her hair and let it dry naturally, not that she had a choice, she broke the hair dryer last winter when it was cold ,she attempted to warm herself up and nearly set fire to the sheet on the bed, when she left it on in her room by accident.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed her sketch-pad ,pencils and colours Mr Matthews gave her, Riley did her homework ,its not that Maya didn't want to she couldn't, she stared at the work it was confusing no matter how long she re-read it, it always seemed to be difficult, Riley did all her work except for art, that was Maya's favourite subject and she was pretty good at it too. She grabbed her keys off the counter and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It took 5 minutes to get to Riley's, she buzzed her in, she walked up the stairs and into the apartment Topanga was standing at the table serving oatmeal to the family she smiled at Maya and told her to sit down and eat ,Maya sat down beside Riley<p>

."Hey, are you okay?", Riley asked.

Maya sighed at this Riley knew how skinny she was and was deeply concerned for her friend, Maya found it annoying and thought she should leave it alone, Riley was her best friend in the whole world but, sometimes she could be annoying, she tried so hard to fix other people's problems, but that was what she was good at she forced a smile

"I'm always okay "she lied ,Riley smiled back but didn't look convinced.

_**Thanks for reading . I will try to update on weekends. Hope you like it please leave a review ,follow and favourite and tell me what you would like to happen next. Sorry if its short I will try to make the next chapter longer.**_


	2. It's all my fault

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**No-one's POV**_

They were walking over to the door when Topanga put her hand on Maya's shoulder,

"are you feeling okay" she asked

"Yes" Maya said rather rudely, "why does everyone always ask me that?"

" we are just trying to help" answered riley, shocked by her friends sudden change of emotions.

"You told her" Maya cried "you told her".She choked back tears , "I trusted you Riley, I guess I was wrong "she pushed Topanga's hand off her shoulder, and ran out the door leaving Topanga confused about what happened.

"What was she talking about, I just asked if she was ok ",she turned to Riley, "is there something you are not telling me" she asked sternly.

" No not at all mom, um gotta go" she said and dashed after Maya.

Maya ran out of the apartment building, and down the street the opposite way of the substation, she ran for ten minutes, she eventually lost her breath and leaned against a tree, she hated riley and never wanted to see her, or her family again.

"Maya" Riley called, "where are you, you're not mad at me are you?", I never told her anything". It was too late, she was gone .Riley had to walk to the subway by herself and ride it by herself, she never felt more lonely, upset and shocked that Maya thought she would betray her like that.

Maya was heaving and sobbing, she dried her tears with a tissue from her bag." I can't go into school like this" she thought," oh well I guess I wont go today" she tried to calm herself down, and sat on a bench.

Riley rushed into school." late ugh!" she groaned ,if it weren't for Maya ,she walked to her locker, grabbed her books and went to her first class ,history. Mr Matthews was running late ,so she took out her phone and texted Maya .

**To Maya: Where R U?**

She pressed send and her dad walked in." Sorry I am late, the bus was late ,now open your textbooks on page 165, so we can correct the homework from last night."

"I should of brought a jacket" complained Maya ,"it is freezing out here", she walked into the shopping mall to warm up ,when she was walking in she got stares from people, all wondering why she was out of school , however Maya thought they were looking at her body, she quickly found the toilets ,and found an empty stall and dashed inside, locked the door, rummaged in the bag and found the toothbrush, she violently stuck it down the back of her throat, she began to puke into the toilet pulling back her hair and sobbing ,she cleaned up around her mouth with toilet paper, slid down the toilet door hysterically crying .

"Okay that's it for today's class, don't forget, I will be correcting your essays tomorrow said Cory packing his things into his briefcase. Riley waited for everybody to leave and approached her father. "Dad", she said," I don't know where Maya is and I am really worried that something will happen to her" she said her eyes brimming up with tears ,"and it will be all my fault"

_**Please leave a Review, Favourite, Please tell me what should happen next . I am kind of stuck for ideas so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**_


	3. People change

**_Girl Meets World_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_No-one's POV_**

"Riley slow down what are you talking about",Cory asked.

"Maya..."she sobbed "she ran out of the apartment this morning and didn't come to school".

"Well do you know why?"Cory asked .

"Oh no",thought Riley "what should I do Maya will get mad at me if I tell him" .Riley gulped ."um well I...",she stammered.

"Maybe she was feeling unwell and went home" replied Cory.

Riley knew this was wrong she always went to school when she was sick ,her mom couldn't afford to buy food and was never talked about by Maya, it kinda seemed mysterious when Maya had told her about her mother,Maya said she hated her mother and Riley didn't know how lucky she was to have a perfect family

but Riley pushed that thought into the back of her mind.

"Maya normally wouldn't miss school dad,we have art today and it's her favourite subject".

"People change Riley"he replied.

This struck Riley hard, how much change happened to Maya's appearance in the passed couple months,she started wearing heavy make-up and she got too skinny

"She has gotten so skinny it's almost like one of those pictures she drew "she thought aloud .

"What?" questioned Cory.

"Um I..." Riley stuttered ."I need to get to class"

.Riley ran out of the class and down the halls into maths ,"yay fun"she groaned .She remembered how Maya makes fun of the teacher being chubby behind his back .none of her joking today she was not at school therefore Riley's mind wasn't at school either she kept thinking if Maya was alright.

"Riley Matthews, why are you late for my class" the teacher demanded.

"I was talking to a teacher sorry sir"she quickly sat down beside Lucas and took down the notes she missed off of him.

* * *

><p>Maya sat up shivering the tiles were cold and she was shaking from head to toe. She got up and sat on the toilet seat for a minute to calm herself traced her veins and sighed.<p>

"I hate my life"she thought "why did my mom even give birth to me".

* * *

><p>Katy Hart was 16. She was over at her boyfriends house. He asked if she wanted to spend the night and watch a movie but he soon grew bored of the movie. It was her first time, it felt strange and she didn't exactly volunteer to do it but he told her it would be fine.<p>

"If only she had known",thought Maya,"both of us wouldn't have to go through pain".

She fished around some more in her bag found what she was looking for rolled up her sleeve .one...two...three times she slit her wrist, she felt better every time she cut .she felt her pain and problems vanish, she stared cutting awhile back it distracted from her emotional pain .She put the blade back into her bag and cleaned her wrist from the dried her eyes from her tears and unlocked the door.

"There is no one here thank God" she said silently, she rinsed her mouth out with water to get the foul taste of vomit from her mouth and exited the toilets.

**_Sorry I didn't update at the weekend, I had to study for lots of tests this week,sorry if it's not good, I was writing at night so there might be a few mistakes. Please leave a review ,favourite and hope you liked me ideas about what you want to happen next._**


	4. Its not him is it

_**Sorry I wasn't able to post at the weekend and this is rated 'T' because it contains cursing .**_

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Maya's POV**_

The shopping mall was crowded

My stomach growled ." I don't wanna eat" I thought my eyes quickly darted over the the nearest restaurant.

I rummaged in my bag for loose change and sat down at a table by myself.

The waitress came over to the table and I looked at the menu,everything was so expensive, I ordered the salad and a glass of water she looked at me with a weird expression and walked off.I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, thirteen unread messages from Riley Matthews seventeen missed calls from Riley Matthews.

"Oh shit "I thought this can't be good.I unlocked my phone and read all of Riley's messages.

**Where r u?**

**Hello?**

**R u upset with me?**

**Answer Ur phone**

**Maya?**

**Maya?**

**I'm scared **

**Stop ignoring me**

**Text me**

**Answer the calls Maya**

**Is this even Maya**

**Stop being such a bitch**

**I no ur ignoring me, ugh fine then I don't care**

I was confused my best friend went from being caring to regretful, to sensitive, to scared to a complete bitch. This was weird Riley never called anyone a bitch before. then the waitress came back with my food.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem sweetie" she answered and walked away.

I picked up my fork and began to nibble at my salad,I hate eating, when I do I feel so fat,when we learn about nutrition in school, it makes me feel sick, I ask to go to the toilets and puke into the toilet.

I gulped down my glass water and saw someone staring at me.

Shit it's not him is it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riley's POV<strong>_

I couldn't focus in school today it was so weird without Maya,ugh who cares anyway she left me to go to school by myself. she is always talking about me taking on the world, I can't do it if she is not with me. She is just sulking until she gets her own way she is worse than Auggie .My phone says she read my messages, why does she have to be so annoying. It's not that hard to text back "I'm fine" , just two words.

Lucas seemed worried about the little bitch I don't know why, he is meant to love me not that thing.

When I got home I did my homework I didn't bother doing her's it's her problem now. She is so bipolar one minute she is all happy and the next she is sobbing like a pathetic little baby basically demanding me not to tell my mother about her weird eating disorder and that toothbrush that she brings everywhere with her.

I suddenly hear a knock on the window. I smirk ,"so you finally came to apologize" I retort. I whip my head around to face the window, to see Lucas with a worried look on his face. I jump off my bed and open the window and he climbs in

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas POV<strong>_

After school, I walked over to Maya's apartment to see if she was there,I went through her open window in her bedroom. It was a mess,but out of the corner of my eye I saw something. A blade with dry blood on it was under a pile of laundry on the floor.I picked it up and examined it. I then stuffed it in my pocket and left the room closing the window behind me.

I decided I had to explain about the blade to Riley thinking about how to say it in the way over. I stopped remembering how bitchy she was about her today in school,I thought she might of been over it by now, but boy I was wrong ,when I knocked on the window you could see Riley thought I was Maya and instantly smirked

"so you finally came to apologize she said. She turned her head around to face me and her face fell then lit up came over to the window and ushered me in quietly.

"What are you doing here" she asked me.

"I came to tell you something about Maya" I said

"Ugh she retorted "does everything have to be about that little shit".

I felt my face start to burn with anger ,"is this how you treat your best friend Riley,is that how you see her, useless, a nothing"."You are not going to be friends with her with that attitude".

"Why would I want to when I have you" she smiled.

"You don't" I said.

"I don't what" she asked.

" I'm tired of being your friend if this is how you treat them, she has been putting herself under so much pressure and stress and you didn't even know, yet you seemed to of judged a book by it's cover, she is broken Riley, she needs her best friend to help mend her again".

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned appearing to of snapped out of her thoughts

"She has been cutting herself, she has been leaving scars on her body, she harms herself on purpose, you didn't even notice, some best friend you are".

I stormed out the window in frustration

_** Riley's POV**_

After Lucas had ranted on about Maya he stormed out of the room and accidently dropped a small metal shiny blade stained with blood on the floor I was pretty much zoned out until the last sentences

" I'm tired of being your friend if this is how you treat them, she has been putting herself under so much pressure and stress and you didn't even know, yet you seemed to of judged a book by it's cover, she is broken Riley, she needs her best friend to help mend her again

"She has been cutting herself, she has been leaving scars on her body, she harms herself on purpose, you didn't even notice, some best friend you are

Oh Maya, what is wrong with you?

**_I won't be able to post this weekend. Tell me if you like it better in Point Of View or 3rd Person. I tried to make this chapter long so it would make up for no update at the weekend . Please favourite, review and follow. Hope u liked it :)_**


	5. Please don't tell Maya's secret

**_Happy late Thanksgiving everyone .Riley is a bit OC in the next few chapters and please review and tell me what should happen next because I really need your help and enjoy the chapter_ **

_** Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Maya's POV_ **

He suddenly came over and sat looked me up and down, he grinned."Are you ditching school too".

"um well I ya... " I replied not really knowing what to say to my clearly drunk ex-boyfriend.

"Well" he chuckled"you look tired maybe we should go to mine to take a nap shall we?".

"No thanks" I said meekly.

"what?" he growled.

Only around him I feel scared, I don't feel myself and I try to impress him, I don't know why , sometimes it feels like he controls me.

"I..I..." I said.

"What?" he said impatiently again demanding an answer.

" I am not tired" I replied shivering slightly.

He looked at me with his stone cold eyes. He reminded me of my dad pushy and imitating, he made you feel worthless and I was always scared of him with his drinking , when i was little I vaguely remember him constantly yelling at me for being stupid and having bad grades. He used to buy me lots and lots of candy to make up for the yelling, which happened a lot.

He was not a morning person he used to storm into my room and pull me from my bed and yell and me and ask me why I wasn't up yet.I used to shake in fear, he used to punch me on the arm and I used to get massive amounts of bruises and had gotten into the habit of wearing long sleeve shirts. When I didn't answer he would ask me if I was deaf and when I answered him he would drop me on the floor and tell me I was going to be late for school.

After awhile he lost interest in my mom( I guess) and we lost all our money, he spent it all on drink ,he left us with nothing.

I snapped out of my daydream to my impatient angry and stubborn ex-boyfriend Alex.

"Are you gonna answer my question or not bitch he whispered leaning over the table closer to me. "I am tired of everyone calling me a bitch" I thought aloud. He glared at me and smiled his menacing smile ."this not gonna end well" I thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riley's POV<em> **

I stood there in my room gently feeling the blade. Lucas seems to like her better it's not fair, why does he like her she's far too skinny and she I am way taller than her and she's so damn annoying. Lucas was meant to like me. I collapsed on my bed thinking to myself.I picked up my phone and texted something to Maya and smirked,Maya wasn't gonna like me after she read that text.I put the blade away so I could use it as evidence later .Auggie walked into the room and told me dinner was ready and to come to the table. Dad asked me about Maya and I said she was at didn't need to worry about that bitch she isn't even related to us (thank god). I finished dinner I went back into my bedroom and looked at my phone,there was a missed call from Maya and a text.

**From Maya **

He is back

I read the words and knew who it was. I pushed the thought out of my mind not knowing how much danger she could possibly be in, a thirteen year old girl alone in New York city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas POV <strong>_

Riley was acting so mean about Maya when I had shown up at her apartment, I shouldn't of let that secret into Riley's hands especially because I heard her talking to Missy after school and texting her, if Missy finds out Maya would never want to go to school ever again.I pulled out my phone and texted Riley

**To Riley**

Please don't tell Maya's secret.

I waited for a few minutes and my phone buzzed I picked it up and read the text

**From Riley **

Maybe I will maybe I won't, see you tomorrow in school.

I looked at this and groaned what had gotten into Riley lately.I felt something drop in my stomach it was about Maya. Quickly I picked up my phone and texted Maya

**To Maya **

Meet me at my place ok?

I sat, and sat and sat waiting for an answer

***BUZZ***

_**Hope you liked it and leave a review about what you want to happen next and follow and favourite **_

_**-Lilly** **:)**_


	6. I will do anything to help save Maya

_**I was busy with tests (ugh) so I couldn't update. I probably failed everything, especially art. I don't get why we have ****English as a subject and have to learn about Shakespeare, if I have to hear the teacher read another stupid long book written in 'Old English', I gonna die of boredom, I nearly fell asleep in class. Anyway enough about me.**_

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_ **Maya's POV**_

"I actually have to go um somewhere" I said.

Alex leaned over the table and grabbed one of my wrists and tightened his grip.

"Where do you have to go you have no life, no boyfriend, no mom, nothing you don't need to go ' um somewhere' " he said.

The tension grew and grew , I sat fearing ,what was coming next. I thought about three things , I could run as fast as I could out the door, I could text someone to help me or I could go with him.

He was staring at me, I could sense it.

"Are you coming or not" he growled. I snapped out of my thoughts. I wriggled my wrist in his grip, he was too strong. I looked at him and looked down at my lap where I was hiding my phone. l tapped my phone and went into contacts I typed down one word 'help' and sent it to my friends Lucas and Riley, who I don't even know likes me or not.(FarkIe was at his aunt's house for a couple of days in Philadelphia, so there was no reason to text him). I looked in my inbox, and saw a text from Riley and a text from Lucas. I decided to open Riley's first, it said;

**From Riley**

I know your secret, why Maya are you so stupid, you shouldn't let information into the wrong hands. Poor little girl see you at school tomorrow if you even show up ;)

I froze and looked at the screen my life was crumbling before my eyes . I suddenly heard Alex getting up. He pulled me off my chair and I left the cash for the barely eaten meal on the table , he then led me out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going" I demanded, finding a boost of confidence.

"We are going to go to mine and take a nap, I told you already" he said growing impatient.

"Can I go to the bathroom to um freshen up before we get in the car" I asked.

"Fine" he said "make it quick".

I dashed off towards the bathroom and found a stall. I took the pills from my bag I was so tempted.

Do it ,Maya it will be better everything will be okay no-one will even notice"

I took out my phone and read the message that Lucas sent

**From Lucas**

Meet me at my place ok?

I felt tears falling down my face he cared about me. I put the pills back in my bag and texted Lucas

**To Lucas**

I would of I could

I dried my eyes with a tissue and almost instantly got a reply

**From Lucas**

What do you mean? Is it about Riley because I'm not speaking to her.

**To Lucas**

Why aren't you speaking to her and no its about my ex boyfriend, he's kinda drunk and violent

**From Lucas**

It's nothing just a little disagreement wait what are you trying to say

**To Lucas**

I think he wants to um you know with me in his bedroom

I found it really embarrassing to talk to a guy about sex and rape and stuff , if I had to talk about it to someone it would be Riley but she could care less about me now and she would probably ask me what I would call the child I even dare tell her about what Alex was planning on doing.

It took a while for him to respond but eventually he did

**From Lucas**

Gimme his address and I will get there as soon as I can

I heard footsteps,it was Alex

"Do you have cramps or something come out now" he demanded.

I quickly texted Lucas his address and shoved the phone in my pocket.

I unlocked the door to see a extremely furious Alex in my way, I walked past him and over to the sink, to wash my hands I then dried them and walked over to him He grabbed my wrist again and led me out of the toilets. I could smell the alcohol on him and I was shaking, as we walked out of the mall and into the parking lot, I was gonna have to get in a car with a drunk teenage boy behind the wheel.

He opened the door for me and I got in to the passenger seat. He got his keys from his pocket and walked around the car I took out my phone, Lucas had read the message, I quickly put it back in my pocket and Alex hopped in. He started the car and I bit my lip , he looked over at me and reached for my hand and I gingerly gave it to him.

" Don't worry" he said ,"the sheets are clean, well they are now anyways" , he gave me a wink.

Just think of it as a early gift for the holidays", I blinked at him.

"Hoe hoe hoe Merry Christmas" he said laughing.

"That's something the new Riley would say" I thought

I knew that our friendship would never the same.

The ride there was eventful we nearly knocked over a poor old lady, he drove on the pavement several times and drove on the right-hand side of the road onto on coming traffic but thankfully the road was quiet and I managed to get the courage to tell him he was on the wrong side of the road,he drove back onto the left side after giving me a slap on the cheek. I remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Surprisingly there was no police around at all ,so we didn't get caught he pulled up outside his apartment block, It was on the bad side of town. I had been here before, although it had only been me and him. My neighborhood wasn't much more of an improvement but anyplace was better then here, with him. He opened the car door and held my wrist again, I looked around for Lucas but couldn't see him.

"What the fuck are you looking at" yelled Alex .

"Um nothing" I said he then punched me on the lip and it started to throb I felt it bleeding and let out a small yelp it was unlikely for me to whimper at pain but the whole situation made me want to break down in tears.

"Weak little shit" he said, "that will stop you from talking back".

He then made his way to the door leading me inside.

"I told my father all about you and he can't wait to meet you again".

"Again" I thought "wait what does he mean again..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>_

**To Maya**

Meet me at my place ok?

***BUZZ***

I picked up my phone waiting to see Maya's reply.

**From Maya**

I would if I could

What did she mean what happened to her?Was it Riley's fault?

**To Maya**

What do you mean? Is it about Riley because I'm not speaking to her.

If Riley said anything to her, I would never ever forgive her

**From Maya**

Why aren't you speaking to her and no its about my ex boyfriend, he's kinda drunk and violent

Oh God as if Maya didn't have enough to worry about, I couldn't tell her about what Riley said it would break her heart.

**To Maya**

It's nothing just a little disagreement wait what are you trying to say

I feared the worst for her and sighed I know everyone has a few imperfections when it came to self harm, anxiety, depression and relationships but Maya seemed to have too much.

**From Maya**

I think he wants to um you know with me in his bedroom.

A dozen thoughts flashed on my does everything happen to her? What if Riley found out, what if she knew...

This is bad I thought, I paced around the room. If I tell the cops then the whole world will know, I can't do that to her. It was the right thing to do but sometimes the it's best not to do the right thing, mostly because of Riley. If Riley was as she normally is she would do anything to help save Maya, she would even put her own life at risk for her. But this Riley is different she couldn't find out she would tell Missy, Missy would tell the whole school and everyone would know. Maya would be asked loads of questions and told she is dirty and pregnant, I could not let that happen to her, If Riley won't put her life at risk , I will do anything to help save Maya.

**To Maya**

Gimme his address and I will get there as soon as I can

I got the address from Maya and wrote a note for my parents, left it on the counter, grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

I got a cab all the way to his part of town and gave the cab driver the cash. I walked down the road a bit when I noticed a car whizz by with a distressed Maya in the passenger seat.

I ran after the car and then hid behind a wall.I saw him get out of the car and walk around to Maya's then pulled the door open and forcefully grabbed Maya's wrist, pulling her put of the car , I saw Maya's face was stiff with worry and her cheek was swollen and bruised, something told me she didn't do this to herself, she looked around frantically, looking for me only to be punched on the lip by her ex-boyfriend. She let out a whimper, it was never like Maya to show her pain , she was so good at hiding it from her friends and family.

He was breaking Maya slowly making her feel weak and worthless.

He then lead her inside.

I ran over to the door."It's now or never" I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riley's POV<strong>_

I went into messages and texted Missy about _'Poor Little Maya'_.

"She is so weak" I thought.

We texted for a while until she had to go to karate.

I grew bored and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and sat down on the couch and watched TV.

After about an hour I went back into my room to see Auggie on my phone.

"Riley" he said "what does 'hoe' and 'bitch' mean" he asked innocently.

"Auggie you little brat" I said grabbing my phone off of him and pushing him out the door.

"What does brat mean" he asked, before I slammed the door in his face.

"Ask mom and dad" I yelled.

I locked the door of my room because after Auggie said those words to my parents they were gonna explode.

I fell back onto my bed and waited for my parents to come yelling at the door at me.

I waited and waited and waited, nothing, I looked out the window, nothing.

I picked up my phone and texted Missy

**To Missy**

Come over after karate I need to tell you a secret about Maya :)

_**Sort of a cliff hanger with the whole Maya thing, but you guys probably know who it is, well I do anyway. Alex is made by me and is fifteen and Maya is thirteen so he was also under the age limit for driving. Missy is not in love with Lucas anymore , but she will have a boyfriend soon ;).Oh yeah I don't know if Missy does karate, it just seems like something she would do. Anyways it's so close to Christmas, I can't wait, I made this long (I hope) because its Christmas, thanks so much for 2,000 views, I can't believe it, thank you guys so much for reading this story I hope you like it and there is more to come. Leave a review and tell me what you love about the holidays, personally for me it's no school and stupid English teachers. Favourite and Follow because its Christmas ,anyways Bye**_

_**-Lilly :)**_


	7. It's okay you are safe now

_**Girl Meets Perfect**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Maya's POV **_

When he held my wrist, he hurt my cuts. I tried not to show my pain, it wasn't that hard I was used to it. He punched me in the face and I whimpered , he broke me I showed my pain I was weak just like he said. I could tell that the scars left from whatever destruction he was going to do to me were not going to be one's easily hidden with make-up

He led me inside the dingy, cold, foul smelling 1st floor of the apartment building, the room was barely decorated, the wallpaper was peeling from the walls and there was a drunk man slouching in the corner of the room, I looked at him with pleading eyes hoping, he could say something, anything to distract Alex, so I could run, but no such luck he eyed me up and down, let out a grunt and continued to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He reminded me of my dad, Alex suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Why is your wrist wet" he said.

I froze. It seemed a simple question but the answer, wasn't so simple .

"Because..." I said.

He pulled up my sleeve and the scars were all there all of the fresh ones from earlier and last night .

Last night I had a panic attack and calmed my self by rocking back and forth, and when that didn't work, I cut. It was my escape from the world, it distracted me from emotional pains.

"They are bleeding" he said.

"It's because of you gripping onto my wrist" I said

" I did that" he said.

"Yeah you did" I answered.

Here's the thing Alex isn't smart, he doesn't go to school most of the time , only when he is sober, which is never basically, so it wasn't hard convincing his drunk self to believing he did it.

Alex led me over to the elevator being careful to hold my arm. His mood changes a lot because he is bipolar it's not his fault it was his upbringing, sometimes I felt sorry for him. But now I want to be as far as possible away from him as I could.

"If Lucas isn't here now he doesn't care, I shouldn't hope for something to happen, you hope for things you get disappointed" I thought.

The elevator ride was slow. All I could think about was Lucas what happened to him and was it to do with Riley. I was just wishing and praying that this was just a nightmare, that my whole life was a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare and when I woke up that I would have two normal parents standing over my bed worrying about me and wondering if I was I don't have two parents I barely have one.

We reached floor 6. I gulped we walked down the corridor, I had been here before, I knew where we were going. We were standing outside the apartment. Alex was muttering to himself and I was just thinking why, i didn't take the pills, I wouldn't be here, I would be gone, somewhere far away, where no-one could find me.

Alex knocked at the door.

A familiar voice shouted from inside " I will pay you next week I don't have the money today".

"No it's me dad" called Alex.

My eyes opened wide with fear.

The door creaked open.

I shut my eyes.

I knew who it was, I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

I felt a kick on my leg and forced my eyelids open.

"Dad" I said forcing a fake smile

"Maya" he replied grinning.

_**Lucas's POV**_

I burst through the doors of the apartment building.

"Oh God I thought, this is where Maya is".

There was no-one except me and a not so sober old man chugging down a six pack of beer. He was my only hope, I walked over to him and described Maya. It took a lot of explaining and time eventually he told me that she never walked in. I guess I had to do it myself.

I ran over to the elevator and waited for it to come I dashed inside. I didn't know her boyfriends name so tracking down Maya wasn't going to be easy there was seven floors and at least fifty apartments on each floor. I didn't know how I could find her. I could maybe walk past every apartment until I heard a cry for help presuming her boyfriend already has her in the apartment.

"I probably am too late" I thought. "If anything happens to her it will be my fault".

I suddenly remember my phone in my pocket and text her

**To Maya **

What apartment r u in?

After I sent it I regretted it.

"What if he has her phone what if he finds out someone is looking for her? I wondered. what was happening to Maya, if he is beating her, for telling someone about it".

My phone buzzed there was a message from Maya's phone. I didn't know if it was really her or not. I looked at the message it said;

**From Maya**

Apartment 609, please Lucas hurry.

I pressed the button for the 6th floor and tapped my foot. I had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as getting Maya and running away with her. I knew I was going to have to fight her ex to be able to get Maya to safety.

_**Maya's POV **_

Dad... I said again. I knew it but I didn't want it to be true.

"So nice of you to show up" he said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Wait" I said turning around to Alex "so you are related to me?"

"Same dad, different mom" he replied.

I couldn't believe this what was going to happen.

I looked around the room, it wasn't any better than the lobby, same floors, same wall paper, and a different drunk person. With the exception of a combined living room, bedroom and kitchen and a bathroom in a closet sized room.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. It was Lucas, I knew it was

"Um can I use your bathroom" I asked

The two eyed each other and Alex spoke up

"But you went when we were at the mall" he said

"Well I need to go again" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Fine" he sighed

I walked over to the bathroom and locked the door.

The pills were in my bag I could just kill myself, it wasn't going to be hard, just to take a couple of pills throw them into my mouth and hope it would work.

I remembered the buzz and I took out my phone.

**From Lucas**

What apartment r u in

He was here. He was going to help me. I felt like crying, he really cared for me.

**To Lucas**

Apartment 609, please Lucas hurry.

It wasn't like me to have manners but I needed him more then anything, he was coming to rescue me.

i rolled up my sleeve and looked at my wrist the cuts were still bleeding I wrapped my arm up in tissue and got up off the toilet seat and paced around the room.

If I stayed too long they would get suspicious.

I flushed the toilet pretending I was done and washed my hands. I unlocked the door.

"It's about time" they said simultaneously.

"Sorry" I said "I felt sick". Which wasn't entirely false because I felt faint, I wasn't surprised, I always felt weak after cutting.

"Well" said Alex "maybe you and dad should catch up, ya know get to know each other, he winked I didn't think that it was Alex and I were the ones going to take 'a nap' together...

"Um I already know him" I said.

"No you don't" said Alex grabbing milk out of the fridge "ask him anything at all".

"Fine I said, why did you leave me and my mom".

My dad lunged towards me and pinned me against the wall.

"You never talk about her, you hear me?" he said spitting in my face.

"When we were younger, me and your mom had a perfect relationship" he said. "She was in college studying to be a nurse and I had dropped out of school a couple months before and was working at a gas station, near the campus. We went out every night to clubs".

"It was the weekend all her classes had ended for the week and we went out to a cool new club. We got drunk and I carried her to my house. We decided to watch a movie and it was boring. I picked her up carried her into the bedroom".

"It went downhill from there she told me she was pregnant with a girl, I lost my job. She dropped out of college because of you and took a job as a waitress at a diner. She and I got in a fight about something and I left".

No matter how sore my lip was I had to stand up for my mom, even though she is never there to stand up for me.

"It was because of your drinking problem, which you obviously passed down to your son" I snapped.

He punched my lip again, it was too painful to talk.

"Let's get this very clear little miss your the reason I left, it had everything to do with you".

I shook in fear, he was even more intimidating than I remembered.

"Why" I said trembling.

" Because you were a mistake and I never wanted you, I wanted a boy, your mom never wanted you and you wasted all our money"

.I tried to speak, but the sharp pain all over my face prevented from opening my big mouth.

"Get it into your head Maya you are worthless" he said menacingly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. He dropped me to the floor. And threw me onto the bed. I felt too weak to fight back. He threw my bag near the door and started to take off my clothes and he stopped after taking off my flannel, the tissue I had covered my wrist with was dripping with blood and it fell off. He looked at my wrists.

" What are these" he questioned pointing at my cuts.

I couldn't answer my lip was too sore, he slapped my cheek.

"What are these" he roared.

All of a sudden the door fell down and Lucas burst in.

" Let go of her" he yelled.

I felt my father gripping onto my wrist, it was now oozing blood. My vision went blurry. I was slowly feeling more and more dizzy. I struggled in his grip, he released me after seeing the blood on his hand. I grabbed my flannel and pulled it on. I tried to run over to Lucas. My knees buckled, I crashed to the floor my eyelids grew heavy, the whole world went dark.

_**Lucas's POV**_

When the elevator finally reached the 6th floor. I raced down the corridors to apartment 609.

" This is it I thought, it's now or never". I kicked down the door. Maya was on the bed in a tank top, with a man looking at her in a intimidating way.

"Let go of her" I yelled.

I was prepared to do everything in my power to help Maya. The man had a good grip on Maya's wrist and didn't look like he was going to let go. Maya struggled in his grip looking at me with a bleeding lip and two swollen cheeks. After the man saw his hands which were covered in Maya's blood, he released her, she grapped her flannel off the bed and put it on. She came running at me her face was a ghastly shade of white which made the lip and cheeks look even more visible.

She suddenly fell and shut her eyes I rushed over to her and shook her body.

Nothing.

"Maya", I said "wake up".

I grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve, which was covered in blood and checked for a pulse. She wasn't dead. She just lost some blood.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment", a voice asked.

I looked up to see a teenage boy and the man who had Maya on the bed glaring at me.

"Um I said. I came to get Maya".

" Why would you want her" the man said.

How could this man talk about Maya like this, he made me so angry, I lost it.

"Because ,I roared she is one of my best friends she didn't come to school today and I found out where he took her" I said pointing at Maya's ex.

I stood up.

"Why is this shit your friend, you could do so much better than her" said the man.

I rolled up my sleeves and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor. I looked at Maya's ex and lunged at him. I pinned him to the floor.

" Get off of me" he screamed, he punched me on the nose and cheek, my nose started bleeding .

"Fuck" I said.

I didn't like hurting people but I had to do it for Maya. I shook it off and punched him on the jaw. I got up off of him and picked the weak Maya up, she lay limp and fragile in my arms like a life-size porcelain doll. I ran to the door picked up her bag, threw it on my back and rushed out the door and down the corridor to the elevator.

My hands were holding Maya so I pushed the button for the elevator with my elbow. I waited for it to come and walked in.

"Maya" I breathed, its okay you are safe now".

She still didn't wake up. I lightly tapped her cheek.

Her eyes opened wide.

"Ow" she said.

She looked at me and started to cry.

"What happened to your face" she questioned, gently stroking my cheek.

"He did it to you didn't he" she sighed.

"You didn't have to waste your time helping me I am only a burden, I get in people's ways and would be better off dead" she said.

I let her down out of my arms.

" Maya" I whispered "don't harm yourself".

I stroked her cuts and she looked away in shame.

"you found out, great!" she said, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I already knew" I said.

"How?" she asked.

"After school I went to your apartment to see if you were there because you weren't in school. I went through the open window in your bedroom and I saw one of the blades stained with blood on the floor, under your clothes, and I picked it up".

"Oh" she sighed.

I reached into my pocket to give it back to her.

"It's gone, shit" I thought

"Where did you leave it" asked Maya

I realised I must of dropped it in Riley's house, when I stormed out the window, I left her evidence to use against Maya, this wasn't good

"Oh at my house" I said quickly

The elevator door opened and we walked into the lobby. I handed her bag back to her and took my phone out of my pocket and called for a cab. Maya looked around the room and sighed. We walked outside and the cab pulled up, we hopped inside.

"Where do you want to go" the cab driver asked.

I told him Riley's address and we drove off. Maya looked at me angrily.

" Why are we going to Riley's?"she asked.

" Because I said I have faith in her, that she will be able to help you".

_But little did Lucas know that Missy Bradford was also going to Riley's house, to hear about Maya's 'big secret'._

**_Thank you guys so much for 3000 views, it means a lot to me that you like my story, I can't believe it is on chapter 7 already. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday. New Years resolution; make the chapters longer. Its unusual to write long chapters and stories because in school they are like 'don't make your letter/ stories too long'.(because teachers are too lazy to correct them). Sorry if the chapter is bad, I am always really lazy and write chapters at midnight and correct errors during the day.(as you can tell I procrastinate :D). Anyways hope you have a Happy New Year and review/follow/favourite,(if u want). _**

**_-Lilly :)_**


	8. I give up

**_Girl Meets Perfect_**

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Riley's POV**_

**To Missy**

Come over after karate I need to tell you a secret about Maya :)

I smiled and unlocked my bedroom door, I walked around the whole apartment looking for mom and dad, nothing. Auggie had suddenly gone too, where did they disappear to I thought. I suddenly remembered that Maya had some art thing that evening and they were going. They forgot me...

"Oh well, her art is horrible anyway".

I went on my phone for a while to look at all the text messages from Maya, to see what else was wrong with her. I found out nothing more, but she did seem weird, when we talked about her mom.

I felt hungry and got a snack from the kitchen, when I got back into the room Missy was there tapping on the window.

I waltzed over to her with complete joy and opened the window.

"Hey hon" she said climbing through, "what did you want to tell me again".

We both sat down on the bay window seat.

"We will talk about that later" I assured her.

"Now tell me about your new boyfriend" I said giggling.

"Well she started he's the bad boy type a little older then me, cute with black hair, a gorgeous smile, and he is so strong".

"Oh we met in karate two weeks ago, but he wasn't there today".

"If you don't take him I will", I joked.

We both laughed, how was your karate match I asked Missy.

"Oh it was great, I won, she beamed.

"Congrats" I said.

"Aww thanks Riles" said Missy.

"Oh so, what were you gonna tell me about Maya" asked Missy her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Oh yeah Maya is-" I said before being cut off.

"Right here" said a voice from behind Missy.

I looked, it was Maya and Lucas, they were sitting outside the window listening to our conversation.

Missy moved over and let them in.

They both climbed through and sat beside Missy.

"What are you doing here, I didn't give you any permission to be in my house" I said.

"See" Maya whispered to Lucas.

"Maya what happened your face" I snickered, noticing her swollen cheeks and lips.

Suddenly Maya lunged at Missy pinning her to the floor.

"What have you done to my best friend" she yelled in her face.

Missy looked at Maya straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Oh I didn't do anything at all, she just realized that she is better without you, that everyone is better without you".

Missy pushed Maya up off of her and stood up brushing dirt of of her dress.

"What REALLY happened your face" Missy asked.

"Nothing" Maya said.

"Liar" she chuckled pushing her against the wall.

"I know exactly who did this and why" she said glaring at Maya.

Maya shook with fear.

"You do" she asked.

"I do" Missy smirked," I told him where to find you".

"You bitch!" Maya roared.

"Wait how do you know" asked Lucas, pulling Missy off of Maya.

"Of course I know where my boyfriend is, we text all the time"

"Your boyfriend" Maya sputtered

Maya started hyperventilating.

She sat down onto the floor.

"No no no this can't be happening" she wailed.

"What is she doing?" I asked Lucas.

"Leave it alone Riley" he said .

He knelt down beside Maya.

"Shhhh" he whispered" it's okay".

"Wimp" said Missy under her breath.

"Can I get some water for her ?" Lucas asked.

"Fine" I sighed," anything to get her to stop breathing like that".

Lucas left the room.

Missy walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You will see" she said.

She walked over to Maya.

"What?" said Maya between breaths.

"You will do what I say" commanded Missy.

"Why?" Maya asked her breathing becoming normal again.

"Oh" she said" I might just tell the whole school your little secret".

"Wait, what secret?" Maya said.

Missy looked at me and I told her to lift her sleeve.

Missy grabbed Maya's wrist.

"No please don't" Maya begged.

"Just tell me, what do you want from me" Maya asked.

Missy released her wrist.

"Oh it's not just what I want, it's what Riley wants too". "Isn't that right Riles" Missy said.

"Yeah" I said walking over to Maya.

"Leave Lucas alone he has no time for people like you".

The door handle started to move, it was Lucas.

"I can't open the door", he said.

Missy kicked Maya in the ribs, Maya suddenly started violently coughing .

"She is putting it on I know it" I thought.

Missy walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry" I said," it does that sometimes", I lied.

Lucas walked over to Maya to hand her the bottled water.

"Let me" said Missy, taking the water out of Lucas's hand and throwing it at Maya's stomach.

"So Maya, you were saying" Missy said looking at Maya, who was on the verge of tears.

"Um I gotta go" she said pulling her bag off the ground and climbing out the window.

"I need to go too" said Lucas.

"Aww, already" I pouted.

"Yeah, um my parents will be worried about me" he said awkwardly.

Lucas climbed out the window leaving me and Missy in the apartment alone again.

"So Riley" Missy grinned, "Maya is cutting herself".

I nodded.

"Really?" Missy laughed, "What a wimp".

"Yeah" I said "what a wimp..."

_**Maya's POV**_

The cab ride to Riley's was slow.

Lucas was quiet for most of the ride.

When we got out I saw two figures sitting in the bay window seat, she had replaced me.

Lucas went to the intercom and was ready to push the button.

"No", I said to him.

"We are going up to the window, and climbing in".

He looked at me, uncertain that I could make it up to the window without help.

"Okay", he said " are you sure it's a long way up".

"It's okay, I've been up here lots of time", already starting to climb up the ladder.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly, but following me anyways.

When we got up to the window I noticed that it was none other than Missy Bradford sitting in my spot and talking to Riley.

We listened to their conversation until Riley was about to tell her my secret.

"Oh yeah" Riley said.

"Don't don't don't, please don't tell her" I thought.

"Maya is-".

"Right here" said Lucas.

Missy moved over to let us in.

We climbed in and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here, I didn't give you any permission to be in my house" Riley said.

"See", I whispered to Lucas.

I knew Riley had changed, I told him, but he didn't listen.

"Maya, what happened your face!?" Riley snickered noticing my swollen cheeks and lips.

I lunged at Missy pinning her to the floor.

"What have you done to my best friend" I yelled at her.

Missy looked me straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Oh I didn't do anything at all, she just realized that she is better without you, that everyone is better without you" she said.

What if she is telling the truth, I thought, what if no-one wants me around. I should of taken the pills this morning then I wouldn't be in this mess.

Missy pushed me off of her and stood up brushing dirt of of her dress, I lay on the floor for a second, trying to get the strength to stand up again.

I'm okay I can do this, I thought, pulling myself off the floor.

"What REALLY happened your face" Missy asked.

"Nothing" I said avoiding the truth.

If she found out, my life would be ruined, not that it isn't already.

"Liar" she chuckled, pushing me against the wall.

"I know exactly who did this and why" she said glaring at me.

I shook with fear.

"You do" I asked.

Wait how could she know no-one knows but Lucas and Alex and my father obviously, I thought.

"I do" Missy smirked, "I told him where to find you".

"You bitch!" I roared.

"Wait how do you know" asked Lucas, pulling Missy off of me.

"Of course I know where my boyfriend is, we text all the time".

No she couldn't she is bluffing,I thought.

"Your boyfriend" I sputtered.

I felt my breathing get heavy, I slumped against the wall and slid my back down it, I threw my bag beside me.

"No no no this can't be happening", I wailed.

Images of Suicide flashed in my head.

You Are Weak. Bitch. Hoe. I Hate You. Worthless. Failure. Broken. Just Die.

The words kept repeating themselves in my head until I believed them more and more.

Where is my blade I thought I want it, I NEED it.

It didn't feel like I was in my body but looking at the situation unfold as a passer-by.

"What is she doing" Riley asked Lucas, she didn't seem very concerned, just annoyed at me making noise in general.

"Leave it alone Riley" he said, standing up for me.

He knelt down beside me.

"Shhhh" he whispered "it's okay", he said reassuringly.

"Wimp" said Missy under her breath, but loud enough that I could hear.

"Can I get some water for her" Lucas asked Riley.

"Fine" she sighed "anything to get her to stop breathing like that".

I tried speaking but no words came out.

Please don't leave, Lucas I thought.

Lucas left the room.

Missy walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing" Riley asked, not knowing of Missy's plan.

"You will see" she said.

Missy walked over to me.

I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"What?" I said between breaths.

"You will do what I say" commanded Missy.

"Why?" I asked struggling to get my breathing normal again.

"Oh", she said "I might just tell the whole school your little secret", she smirked at me.

Well see you at my funeral, I thought

"Wait what secret" I said pretending I didn't know.

Missy looked at Riley, she told her to lift my sleeve.

Missy grabbed my wrist.

It hurt she clutched it hard, and wasn't going to let go.

"No please don't" I begged, it was unlikely for me to beg for something, I just didn't want them to see, it was just too embarrassing.

"Just tell me, what do you want from me" i asked, giving up.

The likelihood of me being alive tomorrow was slim.

"Oh it's not just what I want, it's what Riley wants too". "Isn't that right Riles", Missy said.

"Yeah" Riley said walking over to me.

"Leave Lucas alone he has no time for people like you" she taunted.

What had happened my best friend?.

I was too busy fighting the monster inside me, to sense it in others.

The door handle started to move, it was Lucas.

"I can't open the door" he said.

Missy grinned at me and kicked me hard in the ribs, it wouldn't of been as sore if I had some food in my stomach.

I started to cough, hard.

Missy walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry" Riley said," it does that sometimes".

Riley lied to his face.

Riley never lies to anyone.

Lucas walked over to me to hand me the bottle of water.

"Let me" said Missy taking the water out of Lucas's hand and throwing it at my stomach.

It made me feel like my ribs were on fire.

"So Maya, you were saying" Missy said.

She looked over at me, I was on the verge of tears, I tried not to show it.

"Um I gotta go" I said pulling my bag off the ground and climbing out the window.

When I reached the ground I ran, I ran back towards my house.

After two minutes of running, my legs felt weak, and I felt like I couldn't run anymore, I slowed down.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I froze.

"Maya wait", said Lucas.

I remembered what Riley had said.

"No stay away, you belong to Riley, you don't need me I am broken, worthless and a failure, you don't deserve me".

"I don't want Riley, I want you", he said reassuringly.

"Goodbye Lucas" I said.

"No" he said "I am coming with you".

"No you're not, Lucas your parents will be worried about you, please, just go home".

"Fine" he sighed, "see you in school tommorow okay?" he began walking the opposite direction.

I walked back to my apartment, threw my bag on the sofa and went to the bathroom.

I grabbed my blade from the cabinet, and cut, and cut, and cut.

I cut my wrists and my thighs.

Nothing...

It made no difference.

By this stage the blood was everywhere.

I looked in the mirror.

I looked at my make-up, it was messed up like me. My mascara had ran down my face, my foundation was gone because of the rain and tears.

I looked weak, broken.

I had shattered into a million tiny pieces.

I reached onto the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills.

I placed them on the sink.

I looked at the scars on my face, my thighs and wrists, and at the pills.

Fine, I sighed, I give up...

_**Lucas's POV**_

After I went to get a bottle of water for Maya, I could tell something was wrong.

Maya whole body was racking with coughs, she was trying to control them.

The way Maya looked at me when I walked back into the room, it was the same look she gave me when I was at her ex boyfriend's apartment, a look of fear, sadness and regret.

I walked over to hand her the bottle.

"Let me" missy said taking the water out of my hands and throwing it hard at Maya's stomach as if it were a target.

"So Maya, you were saying" Missy looked over at her, her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was stiff with fear.

She glanced at Riley and Missy, with fear in her eyes.

"Um I gotta go" she said pulling her bag off the ground and climbing out of the window.

"I need to go too" I said

"Aww already?" moaned Riley

"Yeah, um my parents will be worried about me" I replied awkwardly.

I climbed out the window leaving Missy and Riley to gossip about Maya.

I had to find Maya the look on her face told me something.

I saw her in the distance.

I ran up to her.

"Maya wait" i said.

She looked shocked and frightened.

"No stay away, you belong to Riley, you don't need me I am broken, worthless and a failure, you don't deserve me".

"I don't want Riley I want you", I said reassuringly.

"Goodbye Lucas" she said.

"No", I said" I am coming with you".

"No you're not Lucas your parents will be worried about you please, just go home" she begged

"Fine" I sighed, "see you in school tommorow okay?"

I began walking the opposite direction.

When Maya turned the corner I followed her, I felt like something was up.

I called my mom and told her that I would be staying at Farkle's house tonight.

I rushed on making sure I wasn't too far behind.

She walked into her apartment building and used the elevator.

I rushed over to the stairs,and ran as fast as I could up them.

I had been here before so I knew where I was going.

I walked down the corridor and noticed her apartment door was left open, I slipped inside and shut it gently behind me.

I noticed Maya's bag on the sofa, I checked her room, nothing.

"Maya" I said ,"where are you?"

I heard someone in the bathroom.

"Hello?" I whispered

I swung open the door to see Maya covered in blood, her wrists had so much cuts I couldn't even count them, she was wearing white shorts, also stained with blood.

Maya looked at me and dropped a bottle of pills on the floor and broke down in tears.

I sat down beside her and pulled her close.

Sobs racked her body.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The...the things they" said cried Maya.

"Who said?" I asked, presuming it was Riley and Missy

"Everyone" she sniffed, "I'm tired Lucas, I give up..."

"Words are like cuts", I said, "some heal, some leave a scar".

She started heaving in and out again.

I picked her up and sat her on the toilet seat.

I got a cloth and wiped all the blood off her wrists and thighs.

I brought her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Where are your markers?", I asked.

"In my bag, why?" she asked.

"Thanks,and you will see" I told her.

I walked back into the living room and grabbed the bag

"I got them" I announced as I went back into her room.

I took them out of her bag.

"Do you want to cut yourself?" I asked.

"Um like right now?" she questioned.

"Yes, right now" I stated.

"Kinda", she said.

"Okay go ahead" I said handing her the markers.

"But I don't have a blade" she said.

"Maya, use the marker" I said.

"But"-

"Trust me" I told her

She drew lines of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink.

"What was the point of this?" she said pointing to her arm.

"Did it hurt?" I questioned.

"No" she said, "are you stupid?" she asked.

"Why did you make me draw on my wrist"?.

"Because" I said grabbing the bottle of water from her bag, "these cuts just wash away".

I poured water onto a tissue and wiped her arm.

Thank you she smiled, realising, what I was trying to do.

_**I hate leaving it with a cliff-hanger, I feel so bad, so didn't this time. So yeah Alex is Missy's BF, they are perfect for each other anyways. Trust me I hate making Riley be so mean to Maya, I wish I could make them be friends again, ugh. I decided to upload it early this week because I will be catching up with work for school this weekend. Thanks you guys so much for reviewing, you really make me want to keep updating regularly. Favourite, Follow and Review(if you want).**_

_**Happy 2015!**_

_**-Lilly :)**_


	9. Note

Sorry for anyone who thought that this was an update.

I am writing this in regards to the comments on this story.

_**First of all thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me ,so I can help see how to make the story better.**_

**Jaclyn**

_This is an Ah-Maze-ing series! I am in love with this story line and the new 'rebellious' Riley ;) but how did Riley and Missy become friends? They hate each other in the episodes! But what happened to her mom.. Does Maya live with her.. the only thing I have to complain about is I don't think Riley would say that stuff to Maya and she wouldn't get mad that easy but its good for the plot._

_xoxo-Jaclyn_

_**Thanks so much, for reviewing, Jaclyn**_

_*Spoilers for the next chapters*_

_**About Riley and Missy becoming friends; in the next chapter(in the middle of writing now) Lucas confronts Riley about being mean to Maya, she will have a flashback explaining how she and Missy became friends.**_

_**Maya's Mom; 2 more chapters until Maya's Mom makes an appearance.**_

_** Riley being Mean to Maya; when she is hanging around with Missy ,she is influenced by her and if you see what Riley said at the end of the last chapter, you can see she is kind of regretful about saying those things to Maya,but doesn't want Missy to know.**_

**Guest**

_Plz update soon this is a great story so far :D_

_**Thank you .**_

**Guest**

_Love your book so much you deserve the views and even more update soon._

**_Oh my goodness, you are too kind._**

**Amanda**

_I love ur writing update soon_

**_Thank you so much, Amanda._**

**Guest**

_Love it_

**_Thanks_**

**Josh S**

Sounds interesting so far can't wait for more update soon!

_**Thank you so much ,Josh.**_

Ali6132

Good story, but at the beginning of every paragraph, it has p dir "Itr"

**_Thanks, hopefully the problem was fixed._**

Again thanks so much for commenting and 4,000 views!

-Lilly:)


	10. You were best friends with her yesterday

_**Lucas's POV. **_

"You are welcome" I sighed happy that Maya was okay, even just for a little while

The room was silent.

"Um so are your parents not going to get worried about you" Maya asked.

"No, I rang my mom and told her I was staying at Farkle's house tonight" I replied.

"But Farkle is in-" Maya said, before I cut her off.

"Yes, I know he is at his aunt's house, it's just my parents wouldn't let me stay at your house overnight, well you know why" Lucas finished.

"Oh" Maya sighed, "well my mum couldn't be bothered by what I'm doing".

I felt my stomach tighten, I knew Maya didn't like talking about her parents.

"So,um what about your dad?" I asked.

"That was the um person today in the apartment who was-" she choked, her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my god sorry Maya I didn't mean to upset you I didn't know" I whispered.

I started thinking, until I got interrupted by Maya.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, noticing me staring blankly at the wall.

"I want to know, if I can sleep over only if that is okay with you" I asked.

"Um sure" she said, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Do you have anything I can wear" I questioned.

"Sure, my dad left some of his stuff behind and my mom kept them, I don't know why" she answered

She left the room and came back with a pair of light blue striped pajamas and brown slippers in her arms.

"Here" she said thrusting them at me.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pyjamas out of the little items of clothing she had.

"I will get changed in the bathroom" I said.

"Good idea" she giggled, "we don't want your mom finding out" she joked.

I got changed and walked back into the bedroom.

The pyjamas were baggy and long.

"Oh golly gee, look at you 'Ranger Rick', don't you just look the picture" she said with a Texas accent, her eyes sparking for what seemed the first time recently.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

She held her arm in pain.

'What's wrong" I said concerned about her.

I ran over beside her.

"This!"she laughed, hitting me on the head with the pillow.

"Come back here" I yelled, jumping onto the bed after her and grabbing another pillow.

"This is fun!" she screamed.

"I know" I agreed.

I suddenly swung the pillow and hit her cheek.

She put her two hands over her face and fell down from the impact.

"What... oh Maya I am so sorry" I breathed.

"No it's okay" she said, her hands still on her face, "um maybe we should do something else instead" she suggested.

"Ya... maybe" I agreed

"What else do you wanna do?" she asked.

" Monopoly", I roared storming over to the dresser and grabbing the box the drawer.

"Fine" she laughed hitting me playfully.

We sat on the floor and set up the cash

"You are the banker" I said looking at Maya.

"But, I am not good at math" she said.

"Well the banker might get a tip if they are good at their job" I teased.

"Fine..." she sighed giving in.

If Maya was the banker then she would get practice at math, so then she will get better grades.

I grabbed the dog game piece.

"No fair, I want to be the dog" she pouted, pretending to be sad.

"Okay" I sighed, only if we can get this game started soon, I joked.

I smirked noticing the tiny silver cowboy hat I picked it up and put the tiny silver hat on my head.(A/N I don't know if there is a cowboy hat in the game pieces, I haven't played for a while)

"Ma'am" I said tipping the hat at her.

She giggled at me and put her dog on go.

Maya won the game, she sang and danced around the room.

I pretended that I didn't see her steal from the bank numerous times.

"It's getting late" I said yawning," we should go to bed we have school tomorrow".

"Ughhh" she groaned.

She cleared up the game.

She grabbed me a blanket and pillows and positioned them next to her bed.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she answered, she walked over to the light switch and flicked the switch off.

She climbed into her bed and fell asleep instantly, she had a long day, she definitely needed the rest.

I heard her soft snoring and grabbed my jacket and slipped outside into the bitterly cold night

I had to go talk to Riley.

It was lightly snowing, but there was about five inches of snow on the ground.

I trudged through the snow, Maya's father's slippers getting wet, and heavy.

I finally reached Riley's house and climbed up to her window, it had been about two hours and Missy was still there.

I opened the window.

"Lucas, hello" Riley flirted, wait why are you in your pyjamas she said confused.

"Isn't it obvious" Missy smirked

There was a long silence

"Um, can I talk to you" I said to Riley

"Ya, sure" answered Riley," go ahead'.

"Alone" I said glaring at Missy.

"Fine" Missy sighed, opening up the window.

"I'll collect you at seven Riley" she stated

"Okay" she said waving goodbye to her.

"Now you were saying" Riley asked, now that we were alone in the room.

"Why are you being so rude to Maya" I demanded ," you were best friends with her yesterday".

"People change Lucas were you not listening to my dad in history today" Riley said.

"Ya, but not so suddenly" I said.

"What has gotten into you?" I snapped.

"Leave it alone, Lucas" Riley demanded, raising her voice a little.

"Tell me" I whispered, I looked at her straight in the eyes, "please".

"Ughh" she moaned.

"Riley please you need to tell me, I won't tell anyone else you secret will be safe with me" I assured her.

"Fine" Riley sighed. "I was in art".

_**No-ones POV **_

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Riley" Missy smirked "where is um wait ,what is her name?". _

_"It's Maya and don't talk about her" Riley retorted._

_"Why?" Missy questioned. _

_"Because- just nothing" Riley lied._

_"So where is Lucas" Missy asked. _

_"He is at a debate club meeting, he is missing the this class and next class and lunch" Riley replied._

_"Well can I sit beside you then" Missy asked._

_"Why I thought you hate me" said Riley._

_"Well I have gotten over Lucas and I was just jealous of your relationship with Maya, I really want to be your friend Riley" Missy told her. _

_"Oh well" started Riley._

_"I swear, I have a boyfriend" Missy stated._

_"Okay, so then..." Riley said gesturing at a chair._

_Missy pulled up a chair, and sat down. _

_Riley was still a bit unsure about Missy. _

_"I like your drawing" Missy complimented. _

_"Thanks it's nowhere as good as Maya's" Riley sighed._

_"Riley why do you miss her she is only trouble, she doesn't deserve people like you and besides her art is horrible anyway" Missy said. _

_"You think so?" questioned Riley. _

_"Trust me Riley I have seen this happen before, I know" Missy assured her. _

_"Please tell me where she is Riley, I might be able to help" Missy said._

_"Well she stormed out of my apartment and ran in the other direction of the subway, I think she went to the mall she goes there a lot but doesn't buy things, she just looks at them" answered Riley._

_"Can I see your phone?" Missy asked. _

_"Why?" demanded Riley._

_"I just wanna put my number in, silly, text me later if she's not back" said Missy trying her best to look sympathetic._

_Riley didn't know this at the time, but Missy was actually texting Maya. _

_"Here you go" she said, handing Riley back her phone. _

_"Um Thanks" Riley answered, wondering why she took so long to type in her number. _

_"Okay everyone" said the art teacher, "pair up"._

_"Riley can I go with you?" Missy asked._

_"Yeah sure" said Riley, feeling happy with that Missy wasn't rude to her anymore. _

_"Okay I would like both of you to work on the same painting" the art teacher explained._

_"Why?" asked Riley, speaking over the buzz of excitement in the room. _

_"Because... I want to see how two artists can work together, if they are friends or not" said the teacher._

_"Okay" said Riley _

_She turned to Missy. _

_"Okay so where do you wanna start" she asked._

_"Maybe" said Missy," you start it and I'll help finish it because, you are really good at art and I'm not so good". _

_"I don't think you are allowed-" Riley said before being cut off. _

_"But you are really good Riley trust me" assured Missy._

_"Aww thanks" said Riley, starting to sketch _

_Missy picked up her phone and texted to her boyfriend. _

_~35 minutes later.~_

_"Okay class that's it for today, tomorrow we will finish the pieces and the best one will be displayed on the wall and the two artists will get a prize" said the teacher._

_"See you tomorrow" said Missy to Riley._

_"Hey wait up" said Riley, running after her._

_*End flashback*_

_"_Because you and Farkle weren't there I hung with Missy at lunch and she's actually really nice" said Riley.

"Oh" said Lucas

"Well umm" said Riley.

Riley's phone buzzed.

She looked at it with shock on her face .

"Lucas we need to get to Maya's apartment now!" she roared.

Riley still cared, maybe they could get there, before it was too late.

The two scrambled out the window into the dark wintry night.

**Cliffhanger (yay). I'll give you a spoiler about Maya, it has something to do with Missy ;D. By the way Riley is OOC, because some of you were asking why she was like that, just to let you guys know. Anyways, review, follow, favourite (if you wanna)**

**-Lilly :D**

**(If u don't like the story don't read it, I think the person knows, what I am talking I'm sorry if my punctuation is not up to your standards I'm not a English teacher, I'm only thirteen.)**


End file.
